


Brolounge.com

by klloydbanks



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-14
Updated: 2012-07-14
Packaged: 2017-11-09 22:59:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klloydbanks/pseuds/klloydbanks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>NC-17, 2.1k AU. Written for salt_burn_porn. Technically speaking Jensen was a porn star. Strapped for cash, he moved in to the brolongue.com house and that’s where he met Jared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brolounge.com

_Technically_ speaking Jensen was a porn star. Most people he knew just thought he was a college student with ‘a well paying internet job’ but it was safe to say it went a little farther than that.

It started in his sophomore year when he realized that being homeless was a very real possibility if he couldn’t get some decent income. He’d been sitting in his Process of Human Disease class when he looked over to see his buddy Mike messing around on his new iPhone.

“Dude how can you afford that thing? I have a three year old pay as you go flip phone that I can barely manage to buy minutes for.”

Mike just chuckled and vaguely stated, “Got an internet job. Pays out the ass.”

Jensen would’ve been pissed at the dismissal if Mike hadn’t genuinely seemed distracted by his new gadget. “Seriously? I’m broke as fuck and you’re holding out some Oprah-salary computer gig?”

“Not quite Oprah.” He took a minute to stare Jensen down, all squinty eyes and pursed lips. “We _are_ looking for somebody but I don’t really think it’s your kinda thing man.”

“Dude for iPhone money I’d make it my thing.” Mike was still eyeing him skeptically so he just decided to push forward. “At least tell me about it.”

“This seriously has to stay between us.” Jensen nodded and that was when Mike dropped the bomb. “I work for a site called brolounge.com. It’s um… ok. I live in this house right? With some other guys. And there are cameras and computers and shit all over the house. All the guys… we do live webcam shows and record stuff for the site. But I mean we’re not gay, we’re all straight and most of the shit we do isn’t- I mean technically speaking it’s porn but we don’t like fuck each other or anything, occasional handy at the most.”

“Ok…” Whatever Jensen had been expecting it wasn’t a live-in gay porn site.

“Basically if you’ve got a cut body, you’re good with people and you’re cool doing some pretty gay stuff it’s a sweet job to have. Seriously I get paid insane money to live in a sweet house, all expenses paid with my best friends and I work awesome hours. I know it’s not everybody’s cup of tea but if you could be cool with the whole being in internet porn thing, I think you’d fit in great.”

That’s how, a month later, Jensen found himself living in the brolounge house, pulling in porn money and setting up his new iPhone.

He was understandably hesitant at first. He had never been around so many naked guys in his life but the fact that they were all so comfortable with it helped. He gave in to the perks and quickly became a little addicted to the freedom and glorification the job provided.

>>>

There were six guys living in the brolounge house and they each had a ‘thing’. Jensen had carved himself a niche as the sexy nerd thanks to his glasses and study habits. Mike was the funny bald guy with the enormous uncut cock. Tom was the one they all called Superman ‘cause he looked like a superhero and could bench a stupid amount. Misha was the quirky dude who was all about nature and granola _and_ he did yoga so he was all kinds of bendy. Chad was the loud, obnoxious but lovable one who could give a guy a handjob while talking about the best tits he’s ever seen. And then there was Jared. Jared was the sweet, friendly Texas cowboy who Jensen had accidently developed an enormous crush on.

From day one Jared had made him feel at home in his new surroundings. They had a ton in common and while their personalities differed, they always had incredible chemistry. Unfortunately for Jensen, that chemistry got noticed and soon the fans and subscribers were requesting an exorbitant amount of Jared/Jensen alone time.

Their schedule was pretty open. 7 days a week, 12 hours a day there was a live show going. This didn’t necessarily mean that one guy was beating it for all 12 hours, most of the time the on-duty guy was just going about his daily routine, be it eating, studying, working out, jerking off or whatever. Jensen had no idea why anyone would want to watch him do that boring crap but apparently they did and he genuinely enjoyed talking to his fans while on-duty. They each had an assigned day of the week and Saturday’s worked on a rotating schedule.

In between their live shows they were also required to make videos of various ‘sexy’ activities. They had whole house scenes like skinny-dipping, KY wrestling, circle jerks, food fights, pole dancing and the infamous saran-wrap fashion show but they also made more private videos that were generally only a couple guys. These tended to be more intimate, things like showers or massages.

Shortly after a few relatively tame group scenes, Jensen had been thrown into a one-on-one with none other than Jared. It was a massage in which both Jensen’s hands and feet were handcuffed to the table.

Surprisingly they kept up friendly banter the entire time, despite the fact that Jared’s huge, strong hands were intensely distracting. When the end of the scene came and Jared finished off by stripping his cock and coming in long, hot ropes over Jensen’s ass, he couldn’t help but feel disappointed that it hadn’t lasted longer.

After that they were both pretty much exclusively requested together. While it seemed like the other guys were fairly interchangeable with each other, both Jared and Jensen were hardly ever asked to do a scene with anyone else.

Jensen had never thought of himself as anywhere close to gay but he was beginning to realize that there was almost nothing he wouldn’t do for Jared and that was a frightening thought.

>>>

Jensen was on his way home from class. He’d been working for brolounge.com for almost 3 months and it had turned out to be the most fun he’d ever had. He made a shit ton of money, he lived in a giant house with the best group of guys he'd ever known and he had plenty of time to do school work. It was officially the best decision he’d ever made.

His phone rang and he shot a glance to see who was calling, smiling bright when he saw Jared’s face on the display. Jared continued to be his favourite part about the brolounge job. They had quickly become best friends and he didn’t have to worry about his sexual frustration with Jared ‘cause more often than not, they worked it out together.

“Hey Jay, I’ll be home real soon. You need something while I’m still out?”

“No it’s cool, you’re just a little late and I wanted to make sure everything was ok.” Jensen let his smile grow at the thought of Jared’s concern but then reeled it back in, realizing how creepy he was being.

“I’m fine, just got stuck talking to my prof. Thanks for the concern though honey bear.”

“Anything for you sweet cheeks. Don’t forget when you get home, we have to do that massage thing.”

“Didn’t forget, Be home in a minute.” He was wicked excited for the massage they’d been asked to do this time. It was some kind of fetish thing that apparently involved a good deal of straight up body-to-body contact and Jensen planned to completely _fill_ his store of beat-it material.

>>>

Jared was setting up the cameras in his bedroom when Jensen got home. He was already naked and had set up some candles around the bed. He took a few moments to catalogue the way all that tan skin looked in the soft light.

The peace didn’t last long. As soon as Jared noticed him standing in the doorway, he pulled Jensen into a huge hug and just like that he was battling a hard-on again.

“I’ve got everything set up so you just need to strip down and get on the bed.”

“I look ok? I’ve been in class all day, I don’t want to look greasy and disgusting.” He ran a hand through his hair self consciously, trying to fix it before Jared batted it down.

“Jenny you always look like a pretty, pretty princess now get naked please.”

“Yes sir.” Lying naked, facedown on Jared’s bed, he was surrounded by that familiar, comforting scent. He heard Jared adjust and turn on the cameras before moving over to the bed.

If he didn’t know any better he’d think Jared was nervous. His hands were shaky as they rubbed oil over his back and his breath was coming in quick bursts. “Y’okay Jay?”

“M’fine.” Even that sounded shaky but Jensen’s mind was otherwise occupied when he felt Jared climb onto the bed, straddling his hips and molding his chest to Jensen’s back. He stretched out, twining their fingers together and rolling his hips slowly into Jensen’s ass.

“Jay?” Not that he wasn’t enjoying it, but he couldn’t actually enjoy it if it was all a joke to Jared.

He stretched out his neck when he felt Jared’s face nuzzle in behind his ear. “I wanna- Jens you make me feel…”

His fingers tightened around Jensen’s and his lips dragged a trail down Jensen’s neck. Jensen felt like he was ready to burst. Jared’s hips were grinding hard into his ass, hard cock slipping between his oiled cheeks.

He must have let out a moan because he suddenly felt Jared smiling against his neck. “Like that Jens? You feel so fucking good, knew you would.”

Jensen had a moment of panic at feeling Jared pull away. “Jared? What’re you-“ He cut off when he felt Jared slowly spread his cheeks and run this thumb over his hole.

“Jensen I wanna touch you. Wanna fuck you, will you let me?”

“Yea, whatever you want.” He was going out of his mind; it was everything he’d been dreaming about since the second they laid eyes on each other.

“Uh uh pretty boy, wanna hear what you want.” He didn’t have to see Jared to know he was smiling like an adorable moron.

“Want you to fuck me Jay. Please? Wanna feel you stretch me and split me open on your cock.”

“Fuck.” He didn’t waste anymore time, slipping two slicked up fingers into Jensen. It burned but Jared obviously knew what he was doing, dragging his fingers over Jensen’s prostate and lighting up his whole world.

He didn’t think he could conceivably feel better than but he was proven wrong when Jared leaned forward, tracing Jensen’s stretched rim with his tongue. It felt like heaven and under normal circumstances he would have tried to make it last as long as possible but he wanted nothing more than to feel Jared buried inside him.

“Please Jay, need you to fuck me.” He felt Jared’s breath wash over his back and he pulled his knees up under him for leverage.

He heard the rip of a condom wrapper and the soft snick of the oil bottle before Jared brought his cock up to Jensen's hole, sliding it over the rim and pressing in slowly. The stretch only hurt for a few seconds, but as the burn faded he felt Jared stroking soothingly along his sides and whispering soft endearments. "So perfect Jens, feel so good. "M gonna take care of you, I promise."

Shifting back slightly, he felt Jared's cock run over his prostate and just like that the fireworks were back behind his eyes. He got lost in the feel of Jared's pistoning hips and before long he was tipping on the edge of a total white out. 

Jared wasn't far behind, sweat sliding down his chest and fingers biting bruises into Jensen's hips. "Not gonna last Jens, god you feel fucking incredible." His hand worked it's way around Jensen's front, pumping Jensen's cock in time with his thrusts.

Everything stopped for a second. He heard Jared's stuttered moan behind him and felt himself shoot over the bed but all he could focus on was the way he automatically clenched around the cock pulsing its release inside him.

Jared was still panting as he pulled away. He discarded the condom, wiped them both down with a t-shirt and turned off the cameras before returning to bed and tucking himself in behind Jensen. "You ok?"

"Way better than ok." He turned in the circle of Jared's arms, burrowing closer and pressing light kisses to his face.

Jared smiled into his lips and tucked Jensen closer. After three months of following Jensen around like a lost puppy, he finally had what he wanted and he couldn't even bring himself to regret the lost time.  



End file.
